Don't Know Why
by Littlest Girl
Summary: AH. Ella desea poder volver en vez de estar arrodillada atrapando lágrimas con la mano. 'No sé por qué no regresé'. Two-Shot. Fluff at the end.
1. Bella Pov

Historia: Pebels.

Personajes: Stephenie Meyer.

Canción Recomendada: **«**_Don't Know Why_**»** Nora Jones.

* * *

"**Don't Know Why"**

«_I Don't know why_

_I didn't come._»

"Te Amo", me dice. "Loca y desesperadamente, Te Amo". Sonrió a pesar del frío y veo el nubarrón blanquecino salir de entre mis labios cuando suspiro.

"Yo también, Te Amo", logro balbucear aunque no siento la lengua y las manos se me han entumecido.

Sus dedos escurridizos se entrelazan con los míos y las luces de la ciudad se encienden casi al mismo tiempo que nuestros labios se rozan cálidamente.

Su nariz fría traza círculos en mi mejilla cuando sonrío y en la avenida el claxon de un carro pasa fugaz.

La comisura de sus ojos verdes se arruga cuando me regala un guiño juguetón y se escurre entre mis brazos.

Intento desesperadamente agarrarlo de la chaqueta pero él se aleja más sonriendo. "No", murmuro casi imperceptiblemente pero el hace caso omiso de que he comenzado a gimotear y sollozar en mis lugar. Mis pies clavados sobre el asfalto cuando él abre la boca y suelta las últimas suaves palabras antes de desaparecer completamente entre la neblina luminosa del parque. "Te Amo".

Las primeras lágrimas se han comenzado a resbalar por mis mejillas cuando unos brazos fuertes me toman por los hombros y prácticamente me arrastran lejos.

"Sabías que esto iba a ocurrir", dice como si le doliera más que a mí, pero estoy tan atontada aún que sólo atino a aferrarme a él como si me fuera a morir de no hacerlo. Él acaricia mi espalda cuando me aferro a su cuello y lloro entrecortadamente diciendo incoherencias. Una pequeña cafetería en la esquina hace de refugio ahora.

"Dios, Bella…" pero no lo dejo continuar, sé lo que me va a decir porque lo ha hecho ya muchas veces. "Ya déjalo, Jacob". Revuelvo el azúcar aconchado en el fondo de mi taza a medio terminar intentando asimilar que, todo lo que siempre esperé que ocurriera, ha pasado.

"No puedo dejarlo", susurra amablemente pero sus ojos no son amables. "Me importas demasiado como para dejarlo"

"Estoy bien", digo, pero ambos sabemos que es una mentira demasiado grande como para siquiera darle un pensamiento. "Lo estaré", pero aquello tampoco ayuda. Otra vez, los dos sabemos, he vuelto a mentir.

"¿Por qué no se lo haz dicho?", habla tan despacio que tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para oírlo a pesar de que el local no es muy concurrido y el ambiente es íntimo y agradable. "Sabes por qué no lo he hecho". Él asiente débilmente mientras desmigaja un muffin de chocolate y vainilla que no va a comer pero sirve de distractor mientras yo repaso la lista de razones que tengo memorizada al igual que sus besos, esos que no volvería a sentir. Un nudo se instala en mi garganta.

"Tenía que hacerlo", lágrimas nuevas comienzan a caer hasta perderse en el cuello de mi abrigo. "Antes de que él lo hiciera".

Sus manos morenas y calientes aprietan las mías en señal de apoyo mientras veo gente correr de la inminente lluvia que cae y empapa todo. Con el dorso de la mano seco torpemente mis mejillas sonrojadas y miró mi reloj de pulsera. Son exactamente las 9:35 de la noche.

"¿Crees que ya llegó a casa?". Asiento con la cabeza y él afianza más el agarre de mis manos.

"Él, probablemente, lo esté leyendo ahora"

Luego de eso ninguno dice nada porque no hay más que decir. Él tiene que ir a casa a ver a su mujer he hijos y yo tengo que coger un tren.

"Llámame", dice cuando he tomado la maleta del suelo, le he dado un rápido abrazo y me he sorbido la nariz. "Lo haré", prometo solemnemente antes de dar media vuelta y encaminar hasta el vagón del centro. Estoy junto a una señora de edad que me mira enternecida mientras lloro y afuera llueve como si la naturaleza quisiera solidarizar conmigo.

Cuando suena un pitido y la máquina emprende marcha dejando la ciudad con sus luces atrás ya no tengo más lágrimas por derramar así que me dedico a doblar y desdoblar un papel entre mis dedos temblorosos y fríos. En realidad, tengo la sensación de que toda yo estoy congelada, hasta que la mujer a mi lado toca mi frente sin previo aviso y exclama asustada: "Niña, estás hirviendo"

Mi cuerpo se siente lánguido y si fuerzas cuando varios hombres vestidos igual me cargan hasta una salita blanca en el vagón principal. Luego de que me han dado unas pastillas y puesto compresas frías en la frente, la mujer que venía a mi lado, no se ha despegado de mí. Mientras ella aprieta cariñosamente mi mano recordándome a Renné, mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse perezosamente así que supongo que me han dado alguna droga porque me siento algo grogui.

Intento, inútilmente, mantener los ojos cerrados cuando oigo voces a mí alrededor pero todo lo que puedo distinguir son sonidos guturales y, al final, cierro los ojos vencida y me duermo en la más profunda oscuridad deseando, con todo mi corazón, no despertar jamás.

* * *

_Me apuesto la mesada de este mes a que no han entendido gran parte de esto._

_Pues, no desesperen, que llegará la segunda parte. Porque **si**, tiene segunda parte._

_Hasta entonces, un beso._

**«**_Pebels_**»**

_PD: He tenido que tomar un curso intensivo de computación sólo para encontrar un condenado signo. "_**«****»**_", los signos de la discordia._


	2. Edward Pov

**Historia:** Pebels.

**Personajes:** Stephenie Meyer.

**Canción Recomendada:** **«**Don't Know Why'. Nora Jones**»**

_He cambiado de R a R+ por el vocabulario de Edward en esta parte. Él no es muy… boca limpia, por así decirlo. Aunque, si nos ponemos en su lugar, es completamente comprensible._

.Disfruten.

* * *

"**Don't Know why"**

«…_ but you'll be on my _

_mind for ever_.»

Lo último que ví de ella antes de desaparecer fueron los reflejos de su cabello castaño bajo la luz de los faroles. Creí oírla sollozar luego de perderla de vista, pero entonces una niña pasó llorando de la mano de su madre por mi lado y seguí sin mirar atrás. "Estás paranoico", dije en voz alta para mi mismo mientras sonreía y echaba a andar con más rapidez. El cielo tenía un abrumador tono grisáceo presagiando nada bueno.

Cuando llegué a casa, abrí la puerta con rapidez frotando mis manos semi-congeladas y encendí la calefacción dejando mi chaqueta en una silla. Las teclas del teléfono sonaron bajo mis dedos mientras a mi lado el agua hervía sonoramente.

Al séptimo pitido corté la comunicación y serví una taza humeante de café. "¿Alice?", dije dudando. Ella rió con ganas antes de hablar. "Hey, Eddie. ¿Ya regresaste de ver a Bella?".

"Uhumm" murmuré distraídamente quitando la correspondencia del buzón. "Sólo que la estoy llamando y no contesta. ¿No ha llegado, ni llamado?"

Mi corazón palpitando fuertemente en mi pecho con una nube negra de presentimiento cerniéndose sobre mí. "Que raro. Ella dijo que no tardaría más de diez minutos. Pero, tranquilo, seguramente se ha quedado entretenida en una librería o algo."

"Seguramente", coincidí nada seguro. Dejé de lado la taza con café y ordené sobre la encimera de madera las cuentas y propagandas. De entre todas, un sobre café captó mi atención. Tenía fecha de hace dos días y decía «Edward» con una letra que yo conocía muy bien. Mis nervios demasiado a flor de piel.

La chica, que me hablaba al otro lado de la línea, notó mi silencio. "Edward, ¿qué ocurre?"

Sostuve el teléfono entre la mejilla y el hombro mientras con dedos temblorosos he intuitivos abría la solapa demasiado pegada del sobre. Apenas alcancé a leer las primeras líneas cuando mi respiración se cortó y derramé el café sobre la mesa y parte de mi ropa.

"Edward…" apremió ella demasiado telepática para mi gusto. "Alice", dije ahogado en mi propio dolor. "Ve al cuarto de Bella".

"No sé que ocurre, pero me estás asustando." murmuró por sobre el sonido de sus tacones moviéndose. Un grito estrangulado salió de entre sus labios y cerré los ojos casi al mismo tiempo que al otro lado de la línea se oía algo romper.

No esperé a que ella hiciera una confirmación de lo que yo ya temía, tecleé con rapidez el número de la única persona que jamás pensé llamar.

"¿Dónde está?", gruñí tomando las llaves y saliendo del apartamento. Estar allí dentro comenzaba a asfixiarme. Caminé con rapidez buscando frenéticamente en todos los rostros algún rasgo familiar mientras en mi oído el hombre respiraba con tranquilidad fingida. "No tienes que…".

"Maldición, Jacob.", le corté llamando la atención de una pareja a mi lado. "Dime dónde carajo está."

Se oyó una maldición baja y el ruido de una multitud a su alrededor. Un pitido agudo sobresalió de entre el bullicio cuando abrí mi boca para demandar sobre el paradero de mi novia y mi mente viajó a toda pastilla intentando evocar los recuerdos del lugar dónde había escuchado aquello antes.

"No hay nada que puedas hacer". Observé mi reloj he, inmediatamente, paré un taxi. Eran las 10:06. "Sí que lo hay".

Cuando llegué a la estación de trenes tenía el sentimiento de que mi corazón y articulaciones habían sido conectadas a un amplificador porque podía oír fuerte y claro cada músculo moviéndose, cada latido desaforado explotando, cada respiro ahogado, mi cabeza latiendo a su propio ritmo haciendo mis tímpanos chillar.

No encontré rastros de Jacob, y, por supuesto, tampoco de Isabella.

Inspeccioné la pantalla grande sobre mi cabeza chequeando todos los trenes que habían partido a las 10:05. Mis ojos ardían cuando pagué el boleto a Boston y abordé el tren casi sin aire en los pulmones.

Tras de mí un niño de unos seis años jugaba animosamente con una completa colección de autos de todo tipo; Carros de bomberos, de policías, ambulancias, coches de último modelos, motocicletas he incluso autobuses gigantescos. Y casi no desvío la vista a la primera estación del viaje por dejar mi cabeza viajar a otro lugar.

La brillante y parpadeante luz roja de la ambulancia apostada prácticamente sobre la boletería te cegaba al primer vistazo. Por eso tuve que agudizar la vista cuando, de un tren adyacente, bajaban una camilla con algún bulto arropado hasta la nariz. De él todo lo que se podía ver era una mascarilla de oxígeno encajada entre la boca y la nariz y un cabello castaño aplastado y sudoroso.

Mi corazón en mi garganta cuando salté fuera del vagón a la ambulancia.

"Lo siento, Señor. Pero no puede…". "¡Bella!", grité forcejeando para abrirme paso entre los paramédicos que subían con prisa. "¿La conoce?". "¡Es mi novia!", chillé cuando el conductor del carro se subió y puso en marcha la ambulancia.

"Preguntamos en el tren si alguien la conocía y…". "Yo venía en otro tren", dije apresuradamente mientras sentía sus brazos aflojarse para dejarme avanzar pero ya era muy tarde. La ambulancia, con Bella dentro, y su sirena ululante se alejaban precipitadamente calle abajo.

"¿Dónde la llevan?", cuestioné desesperado a uno de los guardias de la estación. Atrás mío, los trenes sonaban los pitos de salida. "La llevan al Hospital ".

Pasé mis manos frustrado por mi rostro cuando uno de los policías que habían llegado para cortar el camino permitiendo el libre acceso de la ambulancia me miró preocupado.

"Venga, chico. Te llevo."

"Gracias", dije sofocadamente mientras me subía a la parte trasera y él encendía las luces azules del auto y pisaba con fuerza el acelerador.

"Edward, gracias a Dios me llamas. Creí que…", "No hay tiempo para eso ahora, Alice. Bella está en el hospital."

"¿Cómo qué… ella…?". "Alice", dije con autoridad. "Necesito que tomes lo esencial de Isabella y lo traigas."

Un largo silencio inundó la línea y me pregunté si acaso ella había entrado en shock.

"Edward", dijo finalmente, "No hay nada de ella aquí. Se marchaba ¿recuerdas?".

La realidad de las palabras recién dichas me golpeó con fuerza y fue como si un balde de agua fría me cayera en la cabeza y el rostro. El manto de neblina que se cernía delante de mí se disipó casi por arte de magia.

"En ese caso", reflexioné. "Tendrás que salir a comprar lo esencial para ella y traerlo".

"¿Quién le avisará a Renné y Charlie? Yo puedo llamar a los chicos mientras voy por todo… pero no puedo decírselo a ellos", acertó ella a decir mientras un ruido sordo se oía de fondo. Ella probablemente ya estaba sobre el auto y frente al volante. "Yo se los diré"

Las horas pasaron como si el reloj fuese mi karma y decidiera hacerme pasar un _muy_ mal rato. Luego de consolar a la mamá de Bella por teléfono y darle las indicaciones a Charlie de cómo llegar aquí, no tuve más distracción que revolverme en mi propio dolor.

"¡Edward!", chilló alguien y pude ver a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett al final del pasillo. La más baja de todos me apretujó en un abrazo llorando sobre mi pecho antes de que Jasper la quitara dándome un ligero apretón en un hombro y Rosalie se lanzara sobre mí para hacer lo mismo. "¿Haz sabido algo?", negué a Emmett cuando se sentó junto a mí en la sala visitas. No tenía permitido estar más cerca de ella que esto.

"¿Quieres comer algo? Luces realmente mal.", sonreí agradecidamente a Rose negando con la cabeza antes de que mi madre viniera corriendo hacia mí escandalosamente mientras sollozaba. Mi padre llegó un segundo después, vestido con un delantal blanco y un distintivo que decía _«Carlisle Cullen. Médico»_, murmurando que intentaría obtener algo de información extra. En ocasiones como esta deseaba haber seguido su profesión. De verdad.

"Hijo", sollozó mamá ", debes comer algo. Sé que Bella estaría muy disgustada si te viera ahora". Una imagen mental de ella frunciendo su ceño hacia mí reprendiéndome suavemente por cualquier estupidez. Una sonrisa en mis labios.

"Te acompañamos", dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie acompañado de Emmett. Al llegar a la cafetería apenas pude probar bocado. El grandote intentó hacerme reír con un par de chistes y anécdotas graciosas que no dieron resultado. Yo estaba demasiado jodido en ese momento como para hacer otra cosa que sentirme terrible.

Cuando doblamos la esquina del pasillo y visualizamos la sala de visitas, los padres de Bella habían llegado.

"Edward, no", dijo Jasper cuando me adelanté dando grandes zancadas hacia ellos.

Al llegar a su lado, estiré mi brazo hacia atrás y le dí un buen golpe en la mandíbula al chico alto y moreno junto a Charlie. Jacob tambaleó hacia atrás y justo antes de que Emmett o alguien más pudiera hacer algo tacleé al mal nacido como en la secundaria haciéndolo trastabillar hasta caer sobre su trasero al suelo.

"¡Todo esto es tu culpa!", Jazz y Emm sujetándome fuertemente por los hombros. "¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta! De no ser por ti Bella no estaría aquí, bastardo". Grandes gotas saladas descendiendo por mi rostro.

"Edward…" intentó decir afirmando el pañuelo que Alice le tendió para limpiar la sangre de su quijada.

"¡Vete a la mierda!", exploté. Entonces llegó una enfermera y me observó severamente antes de decirme que debería abandonar el recinto si seguía con el espectáculo. Yo gruñí en respuesta y me deje caer pesadamente en uno de los sofás pasando desesperadamente las manos por mi cabello y cara.

Mi mamá y Renné estuvieron a mi lado al segundo para consolarme. Yo me sentía como un niño solo y perdido cuando Esme me apretó contra su pecho y gemí llorando como cuando perdí mi juguete favorito. Por supuesto, eso no ayudó en nada a que todo se calmara, uno a uno comenzaron a sollozar silenciosamente en sus puestos.

"No se puede morir", dije con voz grave y pastosa. Renné se enjugó una lágrima con la mano y tomó la mía. "Bella es una chica fuerte, Edward. Ella no te dejará"

Alice me miró de reojo y tiré aquellos pensamientos lejos en algún rincón de mi mente. Lo primero era que Isabella se pusiera bien, si eso sucedía, y ella aún deseaba marchar, no la detendría. La amaba tanto que quizá saltara de un avión sin paracaídas si me lo pidiera.

"Ella, simplemente no puede", pero ya no sabía si me refería a que muriera o me dejase.

* * *

"Ella está conciente", dije Carlisle en cuanto apareció tras las puertas batientes de 'personal autorizado'.

Yo estaba de pie a su lado agobiándolo con preguntas incluso antes de que él pudiera acercarse lo suficiente como para oírlo.

"¿Está bien?"

"Está bien, _ahora_", las manos en los bolsillos de su delantal. "Sólo estaba un poco extenuada y ha colapsado. Es muy normal."

Pude sentir como si alguien quitara un enorme camión de mi pecho. Casi pude sentirme liviano, casi.

"Pero… ella no está bien del todo"

"¿De qué hablas?" El camión sobre mi pecho otra vez. "Haz… haz dicho que ella está bien"

"Sé eso", sus ojos nerviosos sobre mi rostro, como si estudiara qué palabras usar para decir lo que sea que fuera a decir. "¿Renné, Charlie, puedo hablar con ustedes un momento?"

Seguro lo que leyó en mi rostro no fue bueno.

"Wow, yo también voy". "No puedes venir, Edward. Tu no estás casado con ella y por ende no tienes ningún lazo importante como para oír esto de mí"

"¿Qué clase de mierda es esa?", rugí. Emmett y Jasper sobre mí de nuevo. "Guárdate esa jodida política medico-paciente para más tarde".

"No voy a tener esta discusión contigo, Edward. No aquí y no ahora así que cálmate", me apuntó con su dedo. "O tendré que llamar a seguridad"

Abrí mi boca para decirle que él y su seguridad se podían ir… lejos. Pero entonces mamá puso su mano sobre mi hombro enviando oleadas de paz a mis terminales nerviosas. Creo que eso sirvió –lo necesitaba- porque caí profundamente dormido –también lo necesitaba- en una silla junto a ella.

Cuando desperté, pero aún estaba medio adormilado, Renné y Charlie estaban conversando en un apartado con Alice –pegada a Jasper por consuelo-. Quise ponerme de pie y demandar por respuestas pero mis piernas se sentían blandas y sin fuerza, y mamá dijo que podía entrar a ver a Bella. Emmett tuvo que darme su hombro como apoyo para poder arrastrarme-caminar hasta la habitación, yo estaba demasiado exhausto para caminar por mi cuenta. Ella estaba dormida cuando entramos.

"¿Te espero afuera o…?". "No. Yo podré salir sólo. Gracias". "Sólo… no la abrumes, ¿si?". "Lo intentaré".

Él cerró la puerta demasiado fuerte quizá porque Isabella pestañeó y me observó avergonzada desde su camilla. Yo me desplomé en una silla junto a su cabeza, demasiado nervioso para hacer otra cosa más que mirarla y rezar. Dios, tenía mucho por lo que rezar.

"¿Cómo te sientes?", dije intentando sonar tranquilo pero olí el tono desesperado y cansado en mi voz. "He estado mejor".

Un enfermera entró a chequear sus maquinas –ella estaba adherida a muchas- y luego se marchó sonriéndonos amable. Yo apunto de explotar.

"¿Por qué te fuiste?", solté pero ella no pareció sorprendida o nerviosa. Más bien lucía triste y resignada. "Aquel día, llamé para saber cómo habías llegado incluso antes de leer… eso. Luego Alice dijo que tus cosas no estaban y supe que algo no estaba bien, sólo que no entendía el qué."

"Tenía que hacerlo, Edward."

"Pensé que nosotros… que nosotros estábamos realmente trabajando bien."

Ella miró por la ventana las nubes grisáceas arremolinarse.

"Tenía miedo", dijo finalmente luego de un rato.

"¿De qué?"

"De que me dejaras", murmuro como si fuera obvio. Más en mi cabeza no existía la obviedad en todo lo que ella decía o había hecho.

"¿Por qué habría de dejarte?", pregunté dulcemente intentando el primer acercamiento desde que entré. Tenía miedo de que me rechazara.

"No estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Todo el mundo lo sabía menos yo."

"¿Recuerdas las primeras semanas?", pregunté y ella me miró como esperando que yo dijera algo con respecto a lo que ella acababa de decir. No lo hice. "¿Cuándo te llamaba cada cinco minutos y quería pasar todo el tiempo contigo?". Ella asintió. "Ahí yo tenía miedo".

Sonrió, o al menos lo intentó. "¿Tú?"

"Yo", aseguré. "Cada vez que llegaba a casa era como si saliera de alguna clase de hechizo porque comenzaba a preguntarme qué hacías tú con alguien como yo, cosa que no pensaba mientras estábamos juntos. Desde que te ví por primera vez, me dije que yo jamás podría estar a tu altura y que probablemente deberías buscarte a alguien más inteligente y con un futuro brillante."

Ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza antes de que yo siquiera acabara la frase. Así que me acerqué más a ella y acaricié su cabello.

"Hasta que estábamos juntos de nuevo y todo me daba igual, porque sabía que te amaba casi tanto como tú a mí y que, aparte de eso, nada más importaba."

"Edward…" respiró ella fuera su aliento casi tan suave como el silbido del viento afuera. "… Lo lamento."

"Eso no importa ya" dije secando sus lágrimas con el puño de mi camisa. ", lo que importa es que tú estás bien y estamos juntos. Por qué te fuiste es intrascendente."

"No te merezco." Sollozó entre sus dedos que cubrían el rostro avergonzado. "Soy una cobarde."

"Pero eres mi cobarde, cariño." Le animé con una sonrisa de esas que sabía a ella gustaban. "Y no te cambiaría por nada."

Ella extendió sus brazos como un hermoso bebé que pide por su biberón y me acerqué a ella abrazándola con fuerza besando su cabello que, a pesar del ajetreo y los días, aún olía a exquisitas fresas jugosas.

"Te amo" dijo besando mis labios secos. ", siempre lo he hecho."

"Yo también te amo. Sólo… promete no volver a intentar dejarme de nuevo jamás. No sé que haría si no me diera cuenta a tiempo."

"Probablemente culparías a Jacob… otra vez." Dijo riendo suavemente.

"No es gracioso." Murmuré intentando sonar serio más una sonrisa tiró de mis labios. "Ven aquí niña tonta." Y la empujé a mis brazos prometiéndole amarla por siempre, suponiendo que aquello funcionó porque ella rió de vuelta y asintió con su rostro pálido y cansado.

"Duerme, cariño. Mientras antes de recuperes, antes podré tenerte sólo para mí en casa."

"¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?"

"Eres tú la que se escapa cenicienta, no yo."

"Gracioso." Dijo sarcástica pero aún sonriendo por mí broma. Yo besé delicadamente su frente antes de arroparla y susurrarle al oído.

"De ahora en adelante, estaré ahí cada vez que despiertes."

"¿Siempre?"

"Sip."

"Siempre es un tiempo muy largo. No es que me moleste."

"No te librarás de mí tan fácil, Isabella." Murmuré. "Ahora descansa, tengo que ir a pedir tu mano a Charlie antes de las doce. Y cómo tu no eres nada buena en tacones, no quiero correr el riesgo de que te los quites antes."

"¡Edward!" chilló desde su camilla cuando abrí la puerta. Sus ojos abiertos como platos.

"Como si no estuvieras esperando esto desde hace tiempo." Reí. "Pero te daré un punto por actuación."

"¿Me estás… pidiendo…?"

"Hablaremos de eso por la mañana." Comencé a cerrar la puerta.

"¡Edward!" dijo severamente. "Si vas a ser mi futuro esposo, tienes que…"

"Adiós, dulzura." Y cerré oyéndola gruñir desde el otro lado.

Definitivamente, si 'siempre' iba a ser con ella, no tenía por lo que quejarme.

"¡Charlie!"

* * *

_Bueno, bueno. Me he demorado un montón en terminar este Two-Shot, pero es que de verdad nunca algo me había costado tanto de terminar. Digo, lo abría y leía todos los días pero siemplemente nada venía a mi cabeza, sin embargo, si podía escribir otros. No sé qué me pasó._

_Millones de disculpas, pero ¿qué se supone debemos hacer contra los malditos bloqueos? Aparte de querer golpear a alguien y despotricar por ello, nada. _

_Sweet Kisse's, Pebels.  
_


End file.
